Power over pain (Judas Contract movie)
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: After a sleepless night, Terra goes out for some fresh air when Garfield follows her. Just when she thought, he was at his most persistent and annoying...she sees something more in him. Something she had been running from. Based on the Judas Contract movie


The surface was rough as she rolled over it, rocks and jagged pieces of hard earth cutting her skin. The small girl got on her knees but the angry people kept approaching her, continuously shouting: "Kill the witch! Kill the witch!"

Tears stung her eyes as they loomed ever closer to her and she knew that she would die – because of something she couldn't control.

Terra woke up with a start, eyes snapping open before she sat up. That's when she felt the light vibrations in her room beginning to cease. Hopefully, nobody would wake up – she didn't want to be confronted with annoying questions. This had happened before – sometimes even stronger than now.

Letting out a tired sigh, the girl slowly got up. She better go out and take a break before the others would barge in. Putting on a coat, she left her room.

Meanwhile Garfield was in the lobby, scrolling through his phone to check his newest follower count when his ears picked up sounds of footsteps. He looked up and just caught the image of Terra passing the common room.

Where did she want to go at this time of night?

Curiosity took the better of him and he exited his social media application before following her outside. But she was fast as she was already crossing the large body of water on a rock and he morphed into a falcon, following her.

The sixth Titan flew over the city, glad that there were no people in the streets. She wanted to be alone. Terra sped up, turning into a street on her left, causing the falcon to miss the turn she made.

But he could always use a shortcut and he flew straight a little before turning left into a narrow alleyway. And just as he expected, he saw her passing the street she had entered before she noticed the falcon and losing her focus. She avoided crashing into a building and landed briefly before the falcon landed as well.

"Seriously? Is everything supposed to go wrong today?" she cried exasperated.

"Until now, everything's going just fine, mama," she heard the bird say before it morphed into the dreaded changeling.

"You? What are you doing here?" Terra said annoyed, fixing a glare at him.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought: 'How about giving you company'?" he smirked, bouncing his eyebrows at her and she scoffed.

"And you didn't stop to think that if I wanted company, I'd stay in the tower? Shows how big of a brain you've got," she mocked. "Now beat it before the whole team gets the dumb idea to follow me," she growled but the changeling wasn't taking a no for an answer.

"They're asleep and that's probably why you came outside. So you wouldn't wake them up, right?" he asked and Terra felt more and more annoyed with this guy.

"What gave you that stupid idea?"

"Come on! It's obvious you keep watching me," he grinned, arms crossed over his chest and she stared at him in disbelief.

"Robin is already taking care of you to make sure you don't do something stupid like a 5 year old."

His confident expression gained a grin and Terra held herself back from breaking his teeth with a rock. "I know you've checked me out a few times. You're just playing hard to get, right?"

Terra took a small step back, not expecting him to be this bold – and stupid. "Don't make me laugh! If I keep my distance to you it might mean that I hate you. Besides, nobody in their right mind would date a goblin like you," she sneered at him.

"You think? I've actually gained a lot of followers on facebook recently," he said proudly and finger gunning at her before his face fell slightly, seeing that she had started to walk away. He rushed after her before she whipped around, letting a fist fly towards him but he ducked to get away. "Terra, chill out!" he said, taking a step back. "Unless you came here to train," he said and his face gained its confidence back. "I'm not going to go easy on you like last time."

"Please, you didn't even touch me!"

"Oh, really? Who was the one that tried to get me off her?" he asked and winked at her playfully and Terra clenched her fists.

Not again. It wasn't because of him. It was…

Feeling the ground shake a little under her, she noticed him approach her.

"Stay back!" she growled, her hand glowing before a small rock flung towards him but he quickly evaded by turning into a mouse and scurrying closer. She let the ground he was on lift before letting another one fly towards it, making them collide.

But now he was a crow, flying in the air before landing easily on the ground.

"Why don't you get it in your empty skull? I hate you!" she spat at him before her hands shot out, causing the asphalt to break around him and erect to tall walls before it closed up at the top. "You better stay away from me if you know what's best for you," she said with a slightly softer tone.

He didn't know her and she didn't want to change that.

Terra walked away, not noticing that Beast Boy had escaped her confinement by morphing into a fly and flying through a small crack in one of the walls.

He followed her as a fly, seeing as she wasn't flying on a rock like previously and carefully decreasing his distance, he noticed…the solemn look on her face.

Was she sad about something? Or…did he make her sad?

The changeling morphed back to human and stopped walking. "Hey. You okay?" he asked and Terra stopped and turned, her face having a frown.

"I was until you came along," she barked and his face fell.

"Will you at least tell me why you want to walk around alone this late?" he asked in a lower voice.

"What's it to you? You're not my mother," she retorted.

"But…we're friends."

Her face had a slight expression of surprise and she turned away.

"Not with someone as annoying as you. Just leave me alone!" she said threateningly and the changeling saw her hands clenched to fists and how her head hung low.

Could it be…?

"Is it…another nightmare?" he asked slowly and he noticed how she had tensed up. He had hit a sore spot. "If you want to talk about it-"

"Shut up!" she shouted and her hands glowed yellow before the ground under her broke off and she took off into the sky.

"Terra! Wait!" he called after her and something in him told him to follow her despite her having told him not to. He had seen what would happen once she got nightmares – it wasn't pretty – and he didn't even know what she saw in those nightmares.

Terra tried to get away as the images from her nightmare resurfaced and she shut her eyes, feeling angry and tears rising to her eyes.

Go away…go away…leave me alone!

He was the most persistent of them all – why didn't he…just get away from her like all the others? Didn't he get that no meant no?

Everyone either hated her or feared her – except him. He always stuck around her like some lovesick puppy. Why? Why didn't he get that…she wasn't-

Her train of thought came to a sudden stop as the sound of a loud, approaching honk echoed through the night and she turned to face a bright, circular, yellow light.

The same light from her childhood – as the angry shouts continued as her small body was tied up with a rope before the end of it was tied up to a car…and then, the torture began. Until Deathstroke found her and ended her torture.

The light suddenly moved to the left and out of her vision as a strong force shoved her to the right and she landed on the ground before looking in the direction she was catapulted from and saw a car zooming past her.

Wait…but who?

"Beast Boy!" she called, realizing that he must have pushed her – that idiot!

She flinched, seeing him sitting up beside her, groaning in slight pain - and unharmed…mostly.

"Okay, that'll hurt in the morning. You okay there?" he asked, turning to her and she frowned.

"You're an idiot! I was fine!" she growled but he chuckled at her.

"Now you are. Good I kept you company, huh?" he smirked, leaning slightly forward. "I guess that deserves a form of 'thanks'?" he added with a slightly cocked brow and Terra stared back into his yellow eyes, her angry expression fading.

There it was again – the images were coming back.

And as the yellow of his eyes drew near, the images became more vivid.

It was fire – the color of his eyes was the same yellow of the fire that lit the torches as Terra ran away from the angry crowd chasing after her.

The changeling noticed the slight cracking sound emerging from somewhere close to Terra and stopped his motion and turned to see that the ground around her was beginning to crack.

"I'm…not a witch," Terra said, more cracks appearing around the ground they were sitting on and the changeling was beginning to feel dread.

This wasn't good!

"Hey, Terra. Nobody thinks you're a witch," he said but she seemed not to hear him as her hands turned to fists before they glowed.

All she heard were the angry chants of the crowd.

Until she felt a warmth on her shoulder and she flinched before blinking once. The images were vanishing and her powers were ceasing. She saw his hand on her shoulder before looking back at him.

His eyes showed concern but the fire wasn't hurting – it was only warm.


End file.
